


Companion

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: 4 years after the end of Blade Runner, Rick Deckard travels to the Off-World colonies to start a new life after Rachael's death. Upon his arrival, he is assigned a Replicant, called a "Companion", who happens to look just like Roy Batty.





	1. Introduction

Deckard's life had always been a lie.

Tyrell had lied and Rachael had died three months before the fourth anniversary of their escape from Los Angeles, along with Deckard's dream of a new life.

Death welcomed him when he returned to the city. Top class Blade Runner Holden had expired in his final drug-induced sleep. Chief Bryant had intoxicated his fat liver with whiskey one last time. Even ambitious rookie Blade Runner Gaff had been killed in the line of duty. 

Without any familiar face anymore, Deckard felt like a stranger in the city. 

The face of the Tyrell Corporation's new CEO was on the TV screens more often than the mayor's. Clovis Tyrell, Eldon's nephew, could have been Roy Batty's brother. Only the black hair and eyes differentiated him from the long dead Replicant. Deckard hated this man from the moment he saw him.

The retired Blade Runner eventually left the crowded decaying city for the Off-World colonies. He did not look back when the shuttle took off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Companion" was the name given to Replicants in the Off-World colonies. A Companion was assigned to each new household to assist and protect them in their new environment for free and forever. 

Upon his arrival, Deckard had to fill out a form to find out which kind of Companion would be best for him. Although Deckard used to be a Blade Runner, he was not opposed to the idea of having an artificial presence by his side. He had one for almost four years, after all.

Deckard's new apartment seemed bigger than his old one, because an extra room was attached to it. This small space, with only the bare necessities, was reserved for his future Companion. It reminded Deckard of a prison cell.

He felt trapped in his own apartment. Everything was white and clean, completely asepticized. He figured out that he would need some time to fully inhabit the place and turn it into something that resembled him, but he was almost afraid of staying in the same room for too long in fear of turning into a piece of furniture himself. He felt like he was living in the double page of a magazine. A brown stain on a white canvas.

Deckard was introduced to his Companion later in the evening.   
A man dressed like a businessman gave the human and the android each a manual on how to cohabit peacefully and efficiently between man and machine. 

Deckard tried his best to focus on the endless list of instructions but Roy Batty's final words resonated in his mind. How all those moments would be lost in time like tears in rain. How there would remain nothing of what Roy had been, seen and done. The truth was, Roy lived in Deckard's memories. The ex-Blade Runner was a living proof of Roy's impact on the universe.

And Roy Batty was standing right in front of him.

The Replicant's eyes were dull, and softer than Roy's were. Besides this slight difference, he was identical to the original in every aspect. Deckard could not take his eyes off of him and he felt a shiver run down his spine when their gazes met.

As soon as the two of them were left alone, Deckard turned to his Companion and held out his hand.

"Hello, Roy."


End file.
